darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnabas Collins (Paperback Library)
.]] Barnabas Collins was a respected member of the Collins family who lived in Collinsport, Maine in the latter half of the 18th century. Early Life Barnabas had fallen in love with a young lady named Josette – much to the chagrin of a woman named Angelique. Angelique was a witch, who had grown obsessed with Barnabas Collins and wanted him all to herself. In order to destroy the love he shared with Josette, Angelique placed a curse upon him, transforming Barnabas into a vampire. Josette, horrified at the fate that had befallen her beloved, took her own life by leaping off of the cliff's edge at Widow's Hill onto the rocks below. 19th century At some point during the 1800s, Barnabas met a seaman named Captain Cranshaw. Cranshaw had a large estate erected in Collinsport, not far from the Collinwood property. Barnabas became familiar with the interior design of the Cranshaw House, and learned of a secret treasure room, sealed away in the cellar of the mansion. After spending some time abroad, Barnabas returned to Collinsport in the late 1800s, posing as his own grandson. He introduced himself to the existing Collins family and took up residence at the dilapidated estate informally referred to as the Old House. Shortly after settling in, Barnabas hired a burly mute named Davis to look after him while he slept during the daylight hours. He maintained his coffin in the cellar of the Old House. 20th century 1910 In 1910, Barnabas met a distant relative named Paula Jennings. He instantly became enamored with her, and allowed Paula to discover his dark secret. Surprisingly, Paula was not repulsed by the fact that Barnabas was a vampire. Paula was married to an unscrupulous man named Chris Jennings, but found herself slowly falling in love with Barnabas. Before long, Barnabas discovered that Paula’s husband was actually a werewolf. Further, Chris Jennings had been working in league with Barnabas’ old nemesis, Angelique. Barnabas involved himself in the Jennings family affairs so that he could protect Paula from Chris and Angelique. The two abducted Paula with the intention of indoctrinating her into their wolf-cult, but Barnabas rescued her and ended the werewolf threat for good. Although Barnabas and Paula were deeply in love with one another, Barnabas knew that they could not possibly have a future together. He sadly broke all ties with Paula. Notes * This version of Barnabas Collins is exclusive to the Marilyn Ross novels and does not share continuity with the actions of Barnabas Collins from the original Dark Shadows television series. * Although the origin of Barnabas Collins is common to both the television series and the novels, there are several historical differences that exist between the two versions. In the novels, Joshua Collins never chained Barnabas up in the Collins family mausoleum as he did in the television series. As such, Barnabas was quite active in Collinsport during the 19th and 20th centuries. * In 1910, Barnabas drew a sketch of Paula Jennings, that later turned up in the attic of Collinwood in the late 1960s. Appearances The Foe of Barnabas Collins Category:Novels Characters Category:Vampires